Mi Tessoro Tomato Rojo Chapter 1
by AkikoKamui97
Summary: Setelah sang kakek meninggal, kini Lovino harus tinggal bersama Antonio yang sangat asing baginya. apakah Lovino dapat menjadi anak yang manis di hadapatn Boss Antonio? Spain Oyabun x Romano Rate T yaoi :D Human Name :D i can't make summary. gomenn .)o


Yey :D i just trying to remake this fanfic and make it more detailed X"D. It's my first time to make SpainxRomano fanfic. So, i hope you will like it :D

I have a little bit problem in my keyboard. So, i'm so sorry if my fic will lost some "  
N" words :"D

And also, i will use 'Human Name' i here :D and the Setting will be in Europe, especialy France!

Yey~ i dunno, i just fallin in love with that place.

So can i ask question, um.. can we plant Tomatoes in France? (of course yes! You idiot XD)

This will be long story X"D well~ i hope you not boreing if you read this :"D

Ah! I'm not Catholic, so i'm sorry if they are so many wrong info about it. But i really love story about Catholic :"D

i'm sorry! I just love look Romano and Italy with white uniform (the effect of HKR's art #orz)

...

Mi Tesoro Tomate Rojo

...

...

...

7 years ago

11 November - Rome · Italy

[Lovino's POV]

"Ve_~ Fratello_~ aku mencoba menggambar kakek. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Feliciano menyodorkan kanvasnya padaku dengan polosnya. Tch! Aku tahu kau jauh lebih baik dariku

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku _damnit_! Tanyalah pada kakek" jawabku kasar. Er, maaf saja. Aku benar-benar sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk sekarang

"Ah!, uhm. Ok! Aku akan bertanya pada kakek" Feliciano tersenyum lebar

"Tch!" Aku hanya menggigit rotiku dan memperhatikannya dari pintu gereja

"Kakek! Kakek! Lihat apa yang aku gambar~" Feli berlari menuju kakek yang tengah bersantai di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan di belakang gereja

"Uhm? Ada apa Feli-chan?" Kakek menjawabnya dan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Feli, membiarkannya duduk di pangkuannya

"Aku mencoba menggambar kakek. Lihat Lihat~ bagus kan?" ia menyodorkan kavasnya tanpa ragu. Menatap kakek dengan tatapan berharap, menunggu respon darinya

"Anak pintar, kau menggambar dengan sangat indah. Kakek akan memasangnya di sudut gereja" Kakek terkekeh pelan. Memeluk tubuh mungil Feliciano dan mengelus-elus rambut coklatnya

Oh iya, sebelumnya Aku Lovino Vargas, hanya seorang anak yang dibesarkan di gereja kecil milik si kakek tua itu. Sedangkan bocah yang ada di pangkuan kakek adalah Feliciano Vargas. Ya, sekilas kita memang mirip karena kita saudara kandung. Aku tak tahu tentang orang tua kami. Yang aku tahu kakek tua itulah yang mengurus kami sejak kecil sampai kami berumur 10 tahun. Ya, setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih dengan kakek itu. Tapi dengan apa?

Lukisan? Aku yakin itu hanya akan berakhir di gudang, atau di tong sampah . Hanya lukisan terbaik yang akan dipajang dan itu milik Feliciano

Nyanyian? Aku yakin dia akan mengantuk dan tertidur. Aku bukan pemilik suara malaikat seperti Feliciano

Bersikap baik? Pasti Kakek hanya akan bertanya tentang apa yang membentur kepalaku

Menari? Pasti dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Haah~ mungkin lebih baik memang berjalan seperti ini. Adikku yang seorang Malaikat, dan aku yang hanya sebatas bocah yang merepotkan

...

23 December - Rome · Italy

Ah~ sebentar lagi Christmas Eve. Gereja benar-benar di sibukkan dengan ssegala hal tentang natal. Bahkan seperti sekarang ini. Aku harus menghias pohon natal sendirian. Kh, merepotkan saja

_"F-Fratello!" _Feliciano berlari kearahku. Nafasnya terengah-engah tak teratur. Matanya sudah memerah digenangi air mata

"Feli? Ada apa?" Aku segera membenarkan hiasan di pohon natal dan turun dari tangga

"K-Kakek, ka- hiksz kakek" Ia langsung memelukku bersamaan denga isak tangisnya yang makin jadi. Kakek? Kenapa ? "Ka-kakek tidak merespon apa yang aku lakukan, hiksz . D-dia hanya berterimakasih l-lalu lalu- "

"Dimana dia" Aku harus memastikan jika kakek tua itu hanya tertidur

"d-di ruang baca, hiksz" Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan. Mencoba menenangkannya.

". . . ." Aku menggandeng adikku menuju ruang aku membenciya, ini wajar kan? Aku masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya dan aku dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini

Disana, tepat di sofa maroon dekat dengan meja baca sosok tua itu tertidur. Ya, tidur yang tak akan ada bangunnya. Ditangannya masih tergenggam rosario dan dimeja depannya terdapat sebuah bible yang terbuka, bersebelahan dengan secangkir teh penuh yang masih panas. Aku yakin, pasti Feliciano yang membuatkannya

"Biar aku hubungi petugas pemakaman"

"P-pemakaman? A-apa maksud _Fratello _?" irish hazel Feli menatapku dengan serius. Aku tahu, kau ingin aku bilang jika ini hanya bercanda kan? Hh~ Aku menempelkan telingaku ke dada kakek tua itu. Mencoba memastikan adanya detak jantung

Tidak Ada,

Si tua ini benar-benar pergi?

Bahkan di saat terakhirpun ia bersama Feliciano.

Ah~ bersyukurlah kau kakek tua, kau dapat melihat malaikat di saat-saat terakhirmu.

"Feliciano, Kakek selalu mengingatkan pada kita tentang percaya pada kenyataan kan?" Aku menatapnya, lalu tersenyum "Inilah kenyataannya"

"K-Kakek? . Ka-kakek !" Feliciano memeluk tubuh kakek dengan sangat erat. Tangisnya makin menjadi. Ia bahkan mulai berteriak. Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi para tetangga akan datang kesini

...

24 December - Rome · Italy

Pagi ini pemakaman kakek diadakan. Walaupun gereja ini tak memiliki banyak Jema'at, namun yang aku lihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang. Bahkan banyak wajah-wajah asing yang berlalu lalang sambil menangis. Uhm, mungkin mereka adalah kenalan kakek. Aku dengar semasa muda, kakek benar-benar terkenal di Roma. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya berakhir menjadi seorang pendeta di gereja kecil ini.

Aku melihat adikku, ia tak berhenti-hentinya menangis sambil mencoba mengelus wajah kakek. Badan mungilnya membuatnya berkali-kali hampir masuk ke dalam peti itu jika aku tak menarik badannya. Haah~ Jika aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan adikku, aku yakin gereja ini akan hancur secepat mungkin karena kecerobohan kami berdua.

"Permisi, apa kalian Lovino dan Feliciano Vargas?" suara asing menyapaku. Aku mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu dan berujung pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam , er? 20-an mungkin. Ia tampak asing bagiku, namun ia terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Mengingat bagaimana caranya berpakaian dan ia mengenakan kacamata. Bukannya orang berkacamata itu identik dengan orang baik?

"Permisi?, aku Roderich Elderstein. Mungkin, aku terlihat asing bagi kalian" Mungkin? Apa kau bercanda? Kau terlihat sangat sangaaaaat asing!

"uhh~?" Feli menghapus air matanya lalu menatap pemuda bernama Roderich itu

"Namun tenang saja, aku orang baik-baik kok. Aku seorang pianist kenalan kakek kalian. Uhm, mulai sekarang aku yang akan bertaggung jawab akan kalian"

"Orang tua asuh yang baru?, maaf tapi kami sangat merepotkan" Aku menyodorkan saputangan pada Feli untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Itu tidak masalah, Aku akan membesarkan kalian dengan sepenuh hati" ucapnya lagi, mencoba meyakinkan kami

"Jadi kau sudah beristri? Tak memiliki momongan? Jangan harap semua anak yang dibesarkan di gereja adalah malaikat" ucapku dingin, sungguh aku masih ingin tinggal di gereja ini

"Karena dalam wasiat kakek kalian tertulis begitu. Beliau sudah mempercayakan kalian padaku, dan aku tak ingin membuat kakek kalian kecewa" jawaban Roderich membuatku bungkam. Ia benar

". . . ." Aku menatap Feliciano, dan Feliciano tersenyum manis.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat diasuh oleh anda Tuan Roderich, maafkan kakakku. Ia memang dingin" Feliciano terkekeh pelan. Haahh~

"Uhm, jadi kau Feliciano? , Kau anak yang tegar. Pasti berat harus tersenyum setelah menangis" Roderich mengelus kepala Feliciano pelan lalu memeluknya. Hh~ lihat? Sudahlah, adopsi saja dia. Biar aku tetap di gereja ini.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah lalu berjalan menginggalkan ruangan. Menuju ke halaman belakang yang sepi. Aku bukanlah penyuka suasana sepi. Namun aku fikir sepi memang pantas untukku. Aku sungguh anti social dan tidak dapat menjaga ucapanku. Mungkin besok dewasa aku takkan jadi anak setaat Feliciano, aku tak cocok tinggal di lingkunga gereja. Aku hanya dapat merusak citra gereja karena kekasaranku.

Aku duduk di kursi goyang tempat kakek biasa duduk sambil berdendang pelan lalu kupejamkan kedua mataku. Ah~ aku jadi mengingat sosok tua itu kan. Ini menyebalkan! Aku benci saat dimana dadaku terasa sesak dan mataku terasa panas, seperti sesuatu ingin keluar namun aku harus menahannya.

"Lovino Vargas?" ah, itu suara si kacamata

"Apa" tanyaku dingin

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan adikmu?" Aku membuka mataku. Melirik kearahnya. Ah, dia hanya sendiri. Dimana Feli?

"Untuk apa, ia sudah tidak membutuhkan sosokku sebagai penenang kan?"

"B-bukan begitu juga. Ia kini harus menyapa para tamu yang turut berbela sungkawa karena kau disini" uh? Oh iya dari tadi setiap tamu mengucapkan bela sungkawa padaku. Bahkan beberapa tamu bertanya tentang bagaimana detik-detik terakhir Kakek padaku karena Feli sibuk menangis

"Oh" hanya kata itu yang keluar dariku. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku

"... Kau bahkan tak menangis?" Ucap Roderich lagi, Aku kembali menatapnya

"Untuk apa menangisi pak tua yang sudah mati" Jawabanku membuat Roderich terbelalak . ah, aku salah bicara lagi

"S-setidaknya hormatilah beliau!, beliau membesarkan kamu sampai saat ini dan kau tak mengormati kematiannya sama sekali" Aku dapat melihatnya, Si kacamata itu mulai emosi. Kh! Bukan begitu

"Pantas saja jika selama aku disini banyak yang bilang agar tidak mengadopsimu," K-Kau tak tahu apa-apa

"banyak yang bilang kau benar-benar hanya membuat stress," kh! Kata-katanya membuat dadaku makin sakit

"ternyata sikapmu seburuk ini!, " oh Tuhan! Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi

"Bahkan pada orang tua yang telah membesarka-" Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu menatap matanya lekat-lekat

". . . Tangisan tak membuat kakek masuk surga kan! Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya terus berdoa. Kakek pasti sedih bila melihatku menangis! Maka dari itu aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis! _Damnit_ !" aku dapat merasakannya, air mata yang selama ini aku pendam akhirnya keluar.

" Ghhhaaahhh! Aku tak peduli lagi! Aku ingin menangis sejak pertama kali tahu jika si tua itu pergi! Namun jika aku menangis, siapa yang akan menenangkan Feliciano? Siapa yang akan mendoakan kakek saat Feliciano mementingkan tangisannya?. Aku ingin menangis! Aku benar-benar tak siap jika si tua itu harus pergi sekarang! Belum lagi aku harus memikirkan bagaimana nasibku dan Feli setelah ia tiada! Aku juga harus memendam tangisku karena kakek bilang aku sebagai seorang kakak harus tegar dan tak boleh menangis !"

Aku terduduk di lantai. Memeluk lututku dan terus menangis. Perkataan orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa sungguh menyakitkan. Mereka terus berbicara seakan mereka tahu segalanya

"L-Lovino, ma-maafkan aku" Aku dapat merasakan tangan hangat Roderich mengelus punggungku "A-Aku tak bermaksud me-"

"'A-Aku tak apa tuan Roderich" Aku mengusap air mataku lalu menatapnya "Anda orang yang baik, Tolong jaga Feli baik-baik. Aku dapat me-"

"Mana bisa!" Ucapan Roderich membuatku terbelalak. Kenapa? Setelah hal inipun "Kau baru berumur 10 tahun! Aku memang berfikir kau benar-benar anak yang nakal dan tak sopan. Namun aku salah. Kau adalah anak yang tegar dan hormat pada orang yang kau sayangi walaupun sulit bagimu untuk menyatakan rasa sayangmu pada orang yang kau sayangi. Hal ini membuatku kembali berfikir, betapa hinanya aku telah menilai seseorang tanpa mengenalnya terlebih dahulu"

"..."

"Jadi, Lovino Vargas? Apa kau mau menjadi anak asuhku? Aku tak menjawab jawaban tidak ya? Karena kakekmu telah mempercayaiku untuk mengasuh malaikat-malaikat kecilnya" Ia memelukku. Ini, sungguh terasa aneh. Aku merasa bebanku sedikit terkurangi karena pelukannya

"..Kau sudah tahu jawabnnya bodoh, jadi tak usah bertanya" Kali ini ia tak marah dengan jawabanku, ia hanya terkekeh pelan

"Kau anak yang manis ya~ tegar dan menggemaskan" Ucapnya lagi. Khh! Aku benci ini! Pasti wajahku memerah karena perkataannya! "Nanti malam, kita akan adakan misa di gereja ini kan?. Pasti berat ya menghabiskan malam Natal tanpa beliau"

"Tapi aku yakin kakek selalu ada di sini" Aku tersenyum sambil memegang dadaku "Aku percaya itu"

[Lovino's POV end]

...

reviewnya tolong w)o ini pertama kaliny aaku nyempung di fandom hetalia~ ..)o

maaf banyak Typo TwT)o


End file.
